1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a read mode (to be referred to as dynamic reading hereinafter) while an original is being moved, and a read mode (to be referred to as a static reading hereinafter) when an original is set at a predetermined position while an optical system for reading the original is being moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional original reading apparatus used in a facsimile system or the like, only dynamic reading is performed in such a manner that an original image is read by a CCD and is converted to a digital signal, and the digital signal is compressed and is sequentially stored in an image buffer memory. The image buffer memory has a capacity of a few pages of an original. The originals stacked at an entrance port are fed one by one and are read in dynamic reading. The obtained image data are sequentially stored in the image buffer memory. In this case, when the image density of the original is high, the image buffer memory often overflows. The original causing the overflow of the buffer memory is returned to the entrance port of the image reading apparatus. When the image buffer memory becomes empty to some extent after data transmission from the image buffer memory is performed, the original having overflowed original data must be fed again, resulting in inconvenience.
Since the original may be damaged (by being fed twice), serious problems occur in a facsimile system which must satisfy high reliability in operational characteristics and time economy.
Sheet originals are used by sending communication systems such as fascimile systems, and printing sheets are used at receiving communication systems. Standard printing sheet size data is transmitted from a sending side to a reception side before image data is transmitted. In normal operation, no problem occurs.
Original size detection at the reception side is performed by a position of a guide plate arranged at a vicinity of an entrance port for setting the originals along a direction perpendicular to the dynamic reading direction. When a long size original (i.e., two originals adhered by an adhesive tape) in the original feed direction is transmitted, the printout disable state for an excessive portion of the original along the original feed direction occurs at the reception side, resulting in a communication error. Therefore, the user must divide a long size original into a plurality of originals in accordance with the given standard size, resulting in cumbersome operation.